The Summoning: Derek's Point of View
by BookSpaz808
Summary: I know it's been done. But this is The Summoning from Derek's point of view. I'll try and keep Derek's personality. I don't own Darkest Powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

_"You must be Chloe." _Ihear Simon say to the new blonde girl as I lean against the kitchen doorway. I see her throw a carrot at Simon and smirk on the inside. That's not usually the reaction he gets from girls.

"I-I-"She stutters, even though she has her back turned, I can hear the mortification in her voice. Not that I was really shocked. No sane girl in her right mind would throw _anything_ at Simon. Oh yeah, I almost forgot where we are…not. Lyle House isn't exactly the place for normal girls. All you have to do to realize this is look at Queen Victoria of Medication Land.

Simon signal to her to quiet down and walks to the pantry. He knows Mrs. Talbot is in the dining room.

"The other one's already open," she whispers to Simon and directs his attention to a half empty sleeve of crackers. Probably thinking she's being helpful.

"Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right, bro?" Simon said over his shoulder to me.

Chloe found where Simon was looking and let out the girliest yelp I have ever heard. As she takes my appearance in, I evaluate hers without interest, not like I haven't seen her type before. They all end up being the same. She was short, about five feet, with big, innocent baby blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair with red streaks that were probably put in to make her seem older. Oh yeah, she was Simon's type. In fact, any girl was Simon's type. Well, except Millicent. I still cringe inwardly at the thought of that girl. Pretty sure Simon still does too.

"I-I-I-I didn't see you there." She said.

I chose to ignore her…like everyone else. I mean it was obvious she was creeped out by me. No surprise there. No need for special treatment for someone who there is no need knowing, caring about or being nice to. She's just a girl. But apparently Simon didn't share my opinion.

"We're still teaching him manners," Simon said, grabbing the back of my t-shirt. "Derek, Chloe. Chloe, my brother, Derek."

"Brother?" she inquired. I mentally rolled my eyes. Not only was she blonde, but she acts like it too. Girls like her are a waste of breathing space.

"Yeah," I rumbled, "Identical twins." Simon threw me a dirty look when Chloe wasn't looking. What? _I_ thought it was funny.

"He's my foster brother." Simon explained. "So I was just telling Chloe-"

"We done here?" I ask although I already knew the answer.

I had enough. I don't _do_ small talk. If you have something important to say, spit it out. I have better things to do than hear people ramble on about nothing. Just get to the point.

The other reason I wanted to leave was our own Queen Victoria was clomping her way to the kitchen. She obviously wanted to grace Simon with her regal presence. Or stalk him.

Simon waved me away and I walked away toward the boy's staircase. Even though I was a decent length away, I could hear what happened next.

"Sorry. Anyway, I was going to say welcome-"

"Simon?" Tori asked. "I thought I heard you," I heard the pantry door open. "You and Derek, always raiding the-"

I heard Tori cut off. I'm not one for mental imaging, but I could picture the scene. Simon standing there with a deer in the headlights look, Chloe looking slightly confused, and Tori, with dark, narrowed eyes. I could practically feel the jealousy and suspicion radiating off her.

"Tori?" Simon said.

You could hear the change in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Shhh." Simon hushed

I smirked as I quietly open the door to Simon and my room. I could still hear Tori babble apologies. If Tori kept up her constant interest in Simon and her petty jealousy over Simon's interest in Chloe, this could turn into quite the…interesting stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Warning: This part isn't in the book **

"So," Simon says as he comes into the room, "what do you think of the new girl?"

"She's a girl who's new. What else is there to think about?" I grunt to Simon, trying to keep the conversation short, dinner was in a few minutes, and I was hungry.

"Come on, you have to at least _wonder_ why she's here." Simon said skeptically.

"Nope." I answered. Wondering would imply that I was curious, which I'm not.

"Well _I'm _curious. I mean she seems pretty normal." Simon said.

I raised my eyebrows.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Ok, maybe normal might not be the right word. But she is compared to Tori."

Wow. Simon and I might actually be thinking along the same train of thought for once. Wonder how long that'll last.

"She's definitely cuter. "

Not very long apparently.

Simon analyzed my expression. "Oh come on. You didn't even notice? Not even a little?"

"Nope." I retorted. Why would I? That was Simon's job.

"You said you we're _at least _going to get to know them before you asked them out. " Not like I really believed him. Simon didn't really get to know girls before he asked them out. His brain registered _pretty girl_ and that's all the information he needs.

He looked slightly offended. "I'm not going to ask her out. I'm just saying she seems more normal and cuter than Tori the Simon stalker."

"Whatever." I say and head for the door

"I'm serious. And even if I am going to ask her out, I promise to get to know her first." He tries to tell me as he follows me.

"Ok."

"I am ser-"

"I said ok." I snapped at Simon.

."Just makin sure bro." Simon reassured as he slapped my back before we walked into the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We sat down at the table for lunch. Simon sat next to Chloe and I sat across from them. Not that it really mattered. I was going to ignore her anyway, along with everyone else. Almost everybody at the table seemed to be taking a leaf out of my book. Peter was too engrossed in his game to notice anything. Tori was gabbing with Liz, but still watching Simon out of the corner of her eye. Rae wasn't anywhere to be seen- smart girl. The only person who wasn't ignoring the new girl was shocker, Simon.

Well, at least he was attempting to keep his promise about not asking a girl out until he got to know her. Not that I was really paying attention to them. I tuned them out as soon as the conversation started. Simon would probably fill me in later…whether I wanted him to or not.

I was moderately enjoying lunch until Queen Victoria decided to butt in on Chloe and Simon's conversation.

"Art school," Tori said. "Isn't that just _fascinating_. Tell me, Chloe. What do you study there? Ghost photography? Ghost writing?"

Chloe started choking on her food.

"Oh." Tori said gazing adoringly at Simon with fake innocence. "Didn't Chloe tell you why she's here? She sees dead people."

Peter lifted his head from his game, truly a miracle. "Really? Cool."

I froze and stared at Chloe for two reasons. One was trying to see what Tori was so threatened by. It was sickening that Tori would sink that low just to try and lure Simon away from someone else. It was disgusting how petty girls could be. My lip curled at the thought of it.

The other reason was I had a suspicion that that was why Chloe was here. Not that I really believed she could see ghosts. Please. Necromancers could speak and see ghosts. Chloe probably did it for attention and it backfired when she got labeled "crazy schizophrenic".

"It's not like that. I-I-I-"She stuttered. Probably thinking everyone thought she was a freak. Well, join the club Blondie.

"There she goes again." Tori mock sighed probably thought she was impressing Simon with her cleverness. "Liz, slap her back. See if you can restart her."

Simon wasn't amused and voiced it. "Stop being such a bitch, Tori." Tori looked like she had been slapped. I went back to my food to hide the smirk inching across m y face. For once she shut up. Hmmmmm, I wonder how long it'll last. 1, 2, 3, 4-

"I didn't mean it that way," Tori stammered. Trying futilely to cover up her blunder. "Like Peter said, it's kinda cool. If she does see ghosts, maybe she could help Liz with her, you know, poltergeist."

I internally groaned. Here comes the screaming.

"Tori!" Liz screamed.

"Here we go," I mumble.

And next comes the waterworks.

Liz's eyes pool with tears and Tori tries to apologize. Peter resumes his game with renewed vigor and since it seemed that nobody would have an appetite after this, I finished off the last of the casserole.

Mrs. Talbot comes in and tries to calm down the chaos and Rae shows up at the oddest time holding a basket of dirty laundry "Last call," she mouthed. "Any more?"

Strangely enough I was the only person who noticed Chloe leave the lunch gone to Hell. Even Simon was too busy to notice the petite blonde exit. Well hey, who am I to judge? Not like anyone would have noticed or cared if she left. I sure didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated. I had to do school stuff. Yuck.**

I finished my work and classes early and was heading upstairs when I heard talking coming from the basement. Oh God, what now? I quietly descended into the basement and saw…well it was just a little weird what I saw. Chloe was facing a door in the basement.

"Locked." She said as she jiggled the knob and tried to open the door. I smirked, like she was able to bust open a locked door. Oh, sure it could be done. I've done it on a few occasions, probably more than I'd admit to. A normal person would have trouble snapping a sturdy lock, but I can do it easily. Then again I'm not exactly what you'd call normal.

She massaged her temples like she was confused or puzzled. "The door is locked and I'm going upstairs."

Apparently she wasn't exactly the norm either; the smirk fell off my face. I thought she was just voicing her thoughts. But it seemed as if she was…well, talking to someone. Maybe she was really schizophrenic and it wasn't a pathetic attention seeking act. Or perhaps she wasn't crazy at all. Maybe she was a…

Before I could finish that thought, Chloe turned and rammed right into me. For the second time that day I heard that same girly yelp. Wow I made someone scream twice in one day that must be a new record...but sadly it wasn't. Just as I was thinking this, she stumbled back into the locked door in fear, surprise, and probably disgust.

Yah, well, it's not like I wanted to run into you either blondie. All alone in a basement with a girl as skittish as a kitten, what fun.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked her. Getting right down to what I wanted to know. Small talk was stupid and unnecessary.

"Myself." She answered. You could tell she was lying. People don't talk to themselves as if they're talking to another person.

"Huh." I said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" She said, obviously uncomfortable and waited for me to step aside.

But I wasn't going to until she told me who or what she was talking to. But apparently she got sick of waiting and tried to go around me. I wasn't letting her leave until I got an answer.

"You saw a ghost didn't you." I interrogated.

She laughed. But it was a strained, forceful laugh, like she was trying her hardest to lie but failing miserably. "Hate to break it to you, but there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Huh." I said again. I inspected the room, knowing there wasn't anything real or alive in the basement besides Chloe and me. She was either talking to an imaginary person or a ghost. I wouldn't and couldn't see them.

Then I redirected my focused gaze on her. Chloe completely froze. Since she was completely still I decided to ask her again.

"What do you see, Chloe?"

"I-I-I don't s-s-s-" she stuttered.

"Slow down." I snapped. I felt a little twig of guilt. It wasn't her fault she stuttered. Probably a nervous habit. But I quickly extinguished it. I needed answers. "What do they look like? Do they talk to you?"

"You really want to know?" She asked. Finally maybe some answers.

"Yeah."

She leaned up onto her tiptoes and I leaned down even though I could hear her perfectly fine if I remained where I was.

"They wear white sheets with big eyeholes. And say 'Boo!'" She glared at me. "Now get out of my way."

She looked like she had prepared herself for more interrogating or at least an insult. But I was done questioning and mildly amused. When she realized this she looked somewhat angry, like I _did_ insult her somehow. It's not like I was laughing at her. I was laughing at her answer. I stepped away from the door and let her ascend up the stairs.

Well that was enlightening. Apparently there was more to Chloe Saunders than meets the eye. She was a kitten who thought she was a lion. How…cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wasn't satisfied with the information Chloe gave me. I was almost 100% she really could talk to ghosts. But I needed more information. So I did one of the lowest and possibly most creepy things I could do. I listened in on Chloe's therapy session with Dr. Gill.

Being a werewolf had a couple perks…and inconveniences. Acute hearing could be categorized as either one, depending on the situation. Right now, it was a blessing. I sat in the dining room on the pretext of working on extra credit. What I really was doing was listening to Chloe and Dr. Gill's conversation.

The session started off with the basics. How was she sleeping, eating, what she thought of the others, how she was adjusting. A small smirk appeared on my face at her last answers. She was lying through her teeth. Anyone could tell she hated it here. It wasn't hard to see why. The falsely cheery atmosphere of Lyle House is enough to make anyone sick.

I heard Chloe say she believed her father and aunt had done the right thing by putting her in Lyle House. My smirk widened. I have to give her credit though; she knows exactly what to say to adults. Probably a people pleaser.

"That's a very mature attitude. I'm glad to hear it." Dr Gill said. I bet she is too. Chloe wasn't going to fight them; she was going to obey them. Get out of here as soon as she could. She seemed to take things quite calmly, or she did, until Dr. Gill told her her diagnosis.

_ "Now, Chloe, have you ever heard of schizophrenia?"_

I heard Chloe's breath catch. Apparently she didn't know what she was. I frowned, this wasn't what I expected.

_ "Sch-schizophrenia?"_

"_Yes. Do you know anything about it?"_

"_You think I'm schizo?"_ Chloe asked.

I rumbled a low chuckle, that's one way of putting it. Dr. Gill probably wouldn't like it put that way though.

"_We don't use that word, Chloe. In fact, we prefer not to use labels at all. But a diagnosis is a necessary part of the process. A patient must know her condition, understand and accept it before we can begin treatment."_

"_B-but I just got here. How c-can you know already-"_

"_Do you remember at the hospital? The doctors you spoke to. The tests they ran?"_

"_They found schizophrenia."_

I shook my head slightly. You can't find schizophrenia like you can find other diseases.

"_While scientists are working on a way to definitely diagnose schizophrenia, we don't have anything conclusive yet. Those tests, though, ruled out other possibilities, such as tumors or drug use. Taking those results and combining them with your symptoms, the most likely diagnosis is schizophrenia."_

Chloe was quiet for a second. _"You think I have schizophrenia."_

"_Do you know what that is?"_ She asked Chloe like she was a small child or mentally impaired.

"_I've seen A Beautiful Mind."_

"_That's Hollywood's version, Chloe."_

"_But it's based on a true story, right?"_

Jeez, she was stubborn.

"_Based. I know from your file that you enjoy movies, and that's wonderful. But they aren't a good place to learn about mental illness. There are many forms and degrees of schizophrenia and yours isn't the same one."_

I'm sure it isn't

"_What you're experiencing is what we call undifferentiated schizophrenia, meaning you're displaying a limited number of the primary symptoms-in your case, seeing visions and hearing voices. Visual and auditory hallucinations."  
_

"_What about paranoia?"_

_ "We see no evidence of that. You show no signs of disorganized speech patterns."_

_ "What about stuttering?"_

Ah, she had a valid point. But was it a nervous habit instead of a symptom?

_"Not necessarily. We'll have to be vigilant, of course, but we've caught this early. Usually a diagnosis isn't made until a patient is in her late teens or twenties. It's like catching a disease in its early stages, when we have the best chance to minimize its progression."_

_ "And get rid of it."_

No. From what I've read it doesn't work that way.

_"Schizophrenia…is not like the flu, Chloe. It's permanent."_

That must really suck.

I heard the rustling of clothing _"Chloe, are you listening to me?"_

I take that she nodded.

_"Schizophrenia is not a life sentence. But it is a lifelong condition. Like having asthma. With lifestyle changes and medication, it can be controlled and you can lead an otherwise normal life, to the point where no one will realize you have it until you choose to tell them."_

But you wouldn't actually _be_ normal. You wouldn't _have_ normal life. You'd still know you were different.

_"Earlier you said you were determined to do whatever it took to get through this. I now you were hoping for a quick fix, but this is going to require that same level of maturity and determination. Are you still prepared to do that, Chloe?"_

Dr. Gill's office was silent for a couple moments. You could tell Chloe was weighing her options. Which one? Give up or persevere? Stay here or get out? Seemed like an easy decision to me.

"_I just want to get better."_ That translates to 'I want to get out!'

You could tell this was what Dr. Gill wanted. Probably expected it.

_"Good. Then we'll begin."_ She answered a triumphant note in voice.

. I quickly and quietly went up to my room deep in thought. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: This is updated. Sorry I haven't worked on it for a while. I apologize for the REALLY late chapter!

Still deep in thought abou**t** Chloe's therapy session, I didn't notice Simon was trying to get my attention until he tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked him with a little more force than necessary.

Simon raised his hands in defense "Hey, I was only going to ask if you wanted to go outside, maybe kick a ball or something. But if you'd rather stay inside and brood…"

"I was not brooding," I snapped at him. "I was thinking. There's a difference."

"Hey, whatever you say bro." He grinned "So do you want to?"

"Sure." I grunted.

"I'm just going to go get my hat from the media room, and then we can head out. Sound good?'

"Yeah."

"It'll only take a sec. I'll meet you by the door."

I nodded and head down the stairs. Maybe getting outside would help me decide what to do about Chloe.

I was still a little hesitant about her being a necromancer. From what I know about them, necromancers usually know what they are from a young age. You don't just wake up one day and have the ability to see and talk to ghosts, you have to be born with it. And from what I've observed, this seems to be a new development from Chloe.

As I pondered this I realized I've been standing by the door waiting for Simon for the past five minutes. Then again, five minutes to Simon is a second.

I walked the media room to see what was holding him up. I really did want to get outside. I wasn't used to being cooped up this long. While kicking a ball around with Simon wasn't exactly my idea of exercise, it was better than pacing around my room, which I'm sad to admit I've done. I'd love to get out and do something, run, lift weights, anything that required physical activity, I wasn't aloud outside Lyle House property. And while I resent that somewhat, I know it's better like this. People like me…people like me shouldn't be permitted to run free and wild. That's how people get hurt, that's how they get killed.

I glanced into the media room, expecting to see Simon still looking for his hat, which he happened to be holding not…talking to himself? Jeez, was having a conversation with yourself and/or imaginary friends a new trend?

Simon shot a grin my way when he saw me. "Hey bro. Don't worry. I didn't forget you. Just talking to Chloe."

I looked at Chloe, sitting there hugging a pillow. She looked vulnerable, well more than usual anyway.

"We're heading outback. Kick around the ball for our break. You're welcome to join us." Simon offered politely. Always the nice guy Simon is.

I just continued to stare at her. Like if I stared hard and long enough, all the answers I was seeking would just appear magically on her forehead.

Suddenly I saw her eyes harden and her face became stormy. The expression looked out of place on her. I was at odds with the defensive position her body was in.

"Take a picture," She snapped at me. "It'll last longer."

I didn't react. Just kept staring. Deciding, contemplating, observing. When  
I was done I walked out. I still had a lot to think about. And questions that still needed answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: **I replaced my AN with the real Chapter 6, so you might want to read that before this one. **Again I'm sorry for not updating for like 4 months. I'm also sorry if the story doesn't exactly flow like a normal one would. I'm trying to work on that. Hope you like it!

Simon and I kicked the ball around for a while. As for exercise…it was like jogging to the mailbox to fetch the mail then jogging back into the house. But it did relieve some of the tension and anxiety I had. Not all, but a little.

Simon went upstairs to work on his comics and I went to the Dining Room to do more school work. While it's not my ideal way of spending time, it was one of the only things to do around here. School work, hanging out with Simon, eating, sleeping, and trying to figure out a way to get Simon out of here. If Simon could just find Dad, things would get better. Not perfect, but better. So much better.

Just as I was thinking this I heard a scream. Jeez, what could be going on now? It was so hard to get a minute of peace in this hell house.

Miss Van Dop rushed into the hall from the living room.

"I have had it!" A voice I barely recognized as Ms. Wang's shouted. "I expect some behavioral problems tutoring in a place like this, but that girl needs some professional help."

"Ms. Wang, please," Miss Van Dop said in what was a poor attempt of appeasement. "Not in front of-"

"She threw a pencil at me. Whipped it. Like a weapon. Another half inch and she'd have taken my eye out. She broke the skin. Blood. From a pencil! All because I dared to suggest that a tenth grade student should be able to understand basic algebra." Ms Wang said. She looked half-mad with her eyes wide and a slightly deranged look on her face.

Miss Van Dop was trying to pull her into the hall, but Ms. Wang wasn't having it. She strode into another room.

"Where's the directors number? I'm quitting. That girl is a menace…"

Ms. Wang said some other things about Liz, but I prefer to think she just left it at menace. After all, I don't think I was supposed to hear Ms. Wang's very…expressive and extensive vocabulary.

I went to the kitchen to get something else to eat. I always get something else to eat. That might be because I'm always hungry, or bored.

I wasn't really surprised to see Chloe peeling vegetables. Potatoes this time. She looked a little shocked about what just happened. Like she didn't expect this kind of thing to happen. Well she better get used to it. Things like this have happened before, and it's not likely they'll stop anytime soon.

It also looked like Chloe Saunders was eavesdropping. She looked up at me and steeled herself. Like she expected me to say something about her eavesdropping. But I wasn't going to call her out on it. It would have been like the pot calling the kettle black or whatever the saying was.

"Welcome to the madhouse." I muttered and then brushed past her to get an extra snack.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating lately! I've had school and a whole bunch of other crap. I really want to thank everyone who is reading this, especially those who review. I also know (or think) that not everybody who reads my story reviews, which is ok, I'm guilty of doing the same thing. But it is nice to know that you guys are there and I really want to say thanks to everybody who reads, reviews, favorites, or story alerts my story! You guys rock! Now enough of my excessive thanking and on with the story!

There was an eerie feeling in Lyle House. And everyone knew it had to do with the latest of Liz's episodes. It was almost as if everyone was waiting for something else to happen. Like a boat entering the eye of a hurricane. After storming, tumultuous weather, you enter a calm area where it's blue skies and eerie, strange silence. But only for a short time. Before you know it you're back to being battered by waves and wind. Everyone was waiting for the storm to arrive again.

When dinner came around I just ate my food. Didn't bother to make Liz feel better, there was no point anyway. Why would I tell her it would get better? If I did I'd be lying. Nothing good could happen from here. Elizabeth Delaney was a ticking time bomb and it was only a matter of time until she went off.

While I may have not tried to cheer Liz up, it seemed like everyone else was. Simon, Tori, and even Rae and Peter attempted to cheer her up. The only people who didn't try were Chloe and yours truly. It puzzled me a little as to why she didn't, but not enough to dwell on it. It wasn't my problem.

After eating I hung out with Simon in our room, trying to figure out a fool-proof way to get him out of here. It wouldn't be easy, but it was possible. But something was missing, motivation for Simon to go. He wouldn't leave me here, no matter how much I told him to, without a solid reason. So it was up to me to find one, while I had ideas, I didn't have an excellent one…yet.

While I was pondering the answer to this question on my way to the bathroom, I saw Chloe and Rae head into the room Rae shared with Queen Victoria with a basket full of laundry. Curious, I hid behind the corner of the hallway and waited for them to enter the room and then crept up to the wall next to the door.

I was hoping Chloe would maybe tell Rae exactly how she landed herself here. It would help me decide whether she was a necromancer, attention seeking, or just plain unstable. And for once, did fortune smile upon me.

I heard a muffled thump, which I took was one of the girls dropping the laundry basket down on one of the beds. Then I heard Rae's voice saying, "Okay, I could beat around the bush, but I hate that, so I'm going to come right out and ask. Did I hear right? That you're here because you see ghosts?"

Thank God it wasn't girly talk. If I had to hear another conversation like the ones with Tori and Liz I was going to snap. There's only so many times a person can take hearing 'Oh Mi God, that shirt is so cute is it from Hollister?" or "Yeah totally he is so totally hot!"

Chloe was silent for a moment as if debating whether to say something or not, but she must have decided to because she soon launched into her story.

As I listened, I became more and more certain that Chloe Saunders was a necromancer. Things were adding up and making more sense. If her sudden power development was hormonal, then it explained a lot. After all, the same thing had happened to me.

Once puberty hit me, and let me tell you it hit me hard, everything started to change- mentally, emotionally, and especially physically. I went from being a normal sized and normal looking kid to what I am today, which is anything but normal.

I also couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Chloe. She made a complete spectacle of herself at her school, and there really is no way to fix it. She ran through the hallways of her school screaming about dead, disfigured janitors and had to be taken out of said school sedated and strapped to a stretcher, if that doesn't label her different then I don't know what does. If she ever chooses to go back, things would be completely changed. No one would see Chloe Saunders anymore; they would see a crazy freak girl who had a meltdown. One little occurrence had possibly ruined her life. A lot like with what happened to me…

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Rae's voice asking if Chloe had ever looked up the janitor. Apparently she hadn't since Rae said "You got chased by a guy in a custodian's uniform, right? And he was burned, like he died in some fire or explosion. If it really happened, it would have made the papers. You could look it up online."

I was thinking along the same lines. If what Chloe said was true and she really did see a dead janitor, then perhaps he really did exist. If there was veritable evidence that the janitor did really die at her school, then Chloe was a necromancer. I left them to finish folding the laundry and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. I had a lot of thinking to still do and a lot of planning to begin.


End file.
